urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series
The Otherworld series, also called Sisters of the Moon, by Yasmine Galenorn. NEWS: ✮ Newest Release: Panther Prowling #17 — January 27, 2015 ✮ Next Release: Darkness Raging #18 — October 2015 Genres and Sub-Genres Romantic Urban Fantasy (Shelved in Romance with a storng UF edge) Series Description or Overview ✥ “Harvest Hunting” is the most recent book in the “Otherworld” series by Yasmine Galenorn. The “Otherworld” series tells the tale of the D’Artigo sisters. Half fae, half human, they came to earth to work for the Otherworld Intelligence Agency. Unfortunately, demons are attempting to take over the earth, there’s been a coup in fairy court, and in general life has gone topsy-turvy. — Each book in the series is written from the perspective of a different sister. ✥ ~ Harvest Hunting by Yasmine Galenorn ✥ Yasmine Galenorn’s Otherworld Series. {Also called the Sisters of the Moon Series.} It’s about 3 half human-half Fae sisters who live on Earth and are trying to prevent a demon uprising. Each sister has different powers that go wonky due to their halfblood nature: One is a witch whose spells don’t always work in the manner she wishes, the second is a werecat who ends up turning into a tabby instead of something bigger which as you can tell, doesn’t always work for a battle, and the third was a skilled acrobat until she fell into a vampire meeting while spying on them and was turned. The books feature demons, some of which aren’t evil, but just want to live in secrecy, Fae, and dragons, among various other species and there are currently nine in publication, with more to come. Each book is told from the POV of one of the sisters, with them alternating every 3 novels. ✥ ~ Maryse's Book Blog ✥ Meet the D'Artigo Sisters--three half human, half-Fae, wild and sexy members of the OIA--the Otherworld Intelligence Agency. Camille, a witch, Delilah, a werecat, and Menolly, an acrobat extraordinaire turned vampire, are sent Earthside to keep them out of trouble by their superiors, who consider the girls nothing but a bunch of bumbling half-breeds. But the girls soon find themselves smack in the middle of Demon-Central when Shadow Wing, the leader of the Subterranean Realms, decides to attempt a coup on both Earth and Otherworld. Now, with their friends and lovers, they must use all of their collective talents to prevent the demons from taking over as the three sisters attempt to save two worlds, one monster at a time. Adult Urban Fantasy (Explicit Sex) ~ Author: Yasmine Galenorn's Books Lead's Species * Witches Primary Supe * Faeries What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators First person narrative — different narrator per book with frequently repeating narrators * CAMILLE'S POV BOOKS/NOVELLAS: Etched in Silver, Witchling, Dragon Wytch, Bone Magic, Courting Darkness, Haunted Moon, Priestess Dreaming * DELILAH'S POV BOOKS: Changeling, Night Huntress, Harvest Hunting, Shaded Vision, Autumn Whispers, Panther Prowling * MENOLLY'S POV BOOKS: Darkling, Demon Mistress, Blood Wyne, Shadow Rising, Crimson Veil, Darkness Raging **POV per book: Series Timeline - Otherworld Wikipedia Books in Series Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series: # Witchling (2006) # Changeling (2007) # Darkling (2007) # Dragon Wytch (2008) # Night Huntress (2008) # Demon Mistress (2009) # Bone Magic (2009) # Harvest Hunting (2010) # Blood Wyne (2010) # Courting Darkness (2011) # Shaded Vision (2012) # Shadow Rising (2012) # Haunted Moon (2013) # Autumn Whispers (2013) # Crimson Veil (2014) # Priestess Dreaming (2014) # Panther Prowling (2015) # Darkness Raging (Oct, 2015) # ~ Book Trailers: Yasmine Galenorn - YouTube Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. "Etched in Silver" — Inked (2012) ~ Anthology * 6.5. "The Shadow of Mist" — Never After (2013) ~ Anthology * 9.5. "Ice Shards" — Hexed (2012) ~ Anthology * 15.5. Flight from Hell (2014) * The Men of Otherworld: Collection One * Tales From Otherworld: Collection One Companion Series Indigo Court series: # Night Myst (2010) # Night Veil (2011) # Night Seeker (2012) # Night Vision (2013) # Night's End (2014) Fly by Night series: — NEW # Flight from Death Other Series by Author onsite * Indigo Court series * Fly by Night series ~ NEW * Whisper Hollow series ~ NEW World Building Moon Stalker Wiki Page for Otherworld Setting * Otherworld: Homeworld of the sisters, and where the Fae come from * Seattle Places: * Dragon Reaches: * realm of the Elder Fae * Subterranian Realms * Wayfarer Inn * Netherworld * Seattle * Northlands * Darkynwyrd: A dark forest—part of the Shadowlands * Indigo Creseant: owned by Camille D'Artigo * Elquaneve: The elfin city in Otherworld * Earthside: Everything that exists on the earth side of the portals. Supernatural Elements ✥ Faeries, half-fae, witches, werecat, vampire, dragon, incubus, demons, weres, shifters, sprite, were-spiders, spirit seals, sorcerer, Lord of Ghosts, Black Unicorn, daemon, Elder Fae, possessed sword, Priestess, gargoyle, Hags of Fate, house sprite,, sidhe, knight, Kitsune, Raskassa, demon lord, harpy, astral demon, Were-Puma, Leprechaun, Selkie (wereseal), selfies (were-seals), Unicorns, white wing dragon, golden wing dragon, necromancers, lamia, portals, , , , , , Glossary: * Koyanni: * Scorching Wars: * The Merlin: * Kitsune: fox demon from Japan * Astral Demon: feed on humans, fae, or demons from inside out through their tentacles as shadows in the real world and attacked their victims in the astral world. It can produce copies of itself as defense for protection and their body is hard as steel. * Dahns Unicorns: Black Unicorn—A magical unicorn who is reborn like a phoenix—King: Upala-Dahn 'Groups & Organizations': * Vampire's Anonymous: Vampire Support Group for newly turned vampires—teaches them to control their bloodlust * O.I.A: Otherworld Intelligence Agency * Dante Hellions: secret society—sacrifices fae women to gain favor w/ Shadow Wing. Harold Young's a member, so were his father, uncle, and grandfather members in Europe * Faerie-Human Crime Scene Investigation Team: FH-CSI—headed by Chase Garden Johnson *Puget sound Harbor Seal Pod: World Please write a description Protagonists D'Artigo Sisters: Human (Spanish--Mother), Fae--Sidhe (Father); * Camille D'Artigo: a wicked-good witch by birth, half Human, half Fae. The oldest of the 3 sisters. 62 ES years, which is equivalent to 22 human years—Capricorn. Camille is a witch, trained under the Moon Mother. Her power comes from the moon, stars, and the weather, especially lightning. CAMILLE'S POV BOOKS/NOVELLAS: Etched in Silver, Witchling, Dragon Wytch, Bone Magic, Courting Darkness, Haunted Moon, Priestess Dreaming * Delilah D'Artigo: She turns into a golden tabby on the full moon, when she desires to, and when she’s under (family) stress. She also turns into a black panther (set off by her trip to the Autumn Lord) when she’s called to action in her Death Maiden persona. Owns a private investigative firm on the floor above her sister's book store in Seattle, Washington. In a serious relationship with Chase, the head of the FH-CSI. DELILAH'S POV BOOKS: Changeling, Night Huntress, Harvest Hunting, Shaded Vision, Autumn Whispers, Panther Prowling * Menolly D'Artigo: Menolly is an incredible acrobat, except when it short-circuits. As a vampire, those acrobatic skills only increased, and she’s added vampiric abilities on, too. But she still finds it hard to manage some things—like turning into a bat. — MENOLLY'S POV BOOKS: Darkling, Demon Mistress, Blood Wyne, Shadow Rising, Crimson Veil, Darkness Raging For detailed bios: Otherworld Wikipedia Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen In: Characters Chart Moon Stalker Wiki Page for Otherworld To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Note: World-building section filled out only through book #7. Author Yasmine Galenorn * Website: Yasmine Galenorn * Genres: Urban Fantasy/PNR blend Bio: Yasmine Galenorn is the New York Times, Publishers Weekly, and USA Today bestselling author of the Otherworld (Sisters of the Moon) and Indigo Court urban fantasy series. In the past, she also wrote two mystery series for Berkley Prime Crime (one under the pen name of India Ink) and eight nonfiction metaphysical books. Yasmine is a caffeine junkie (iced, quad shot, almond milk sugar free no whip lattes), and describes her life as a blend of teacups and tattoos--the former in her china closet, the latter on her skin. She is a shamanic witch, has been married to Samwise Galenorn since 1993, is the mother of four cats, and they reside in Kirkland WA. ~ Goodreads | Yasmine Galenorn Full Bio: Biography--Yasmine Galenorn Cover Artist Artist: Tony Mauro Yasmine's page for artist: Wiki Page for Otherworld - click Cover artist on left, click Tony's name. Publishing Information * Publisher: Berkley, Berkley Prime * Author Page: Yasmine Galenorn - Penguin Books USA * Series page: WP Router Placeholder Page - Penguin Books USA * Bk-1: Mass Market Paperback, 276 pages, Oct 3-2006, ISBN 0425212548 Book Cover Blurbs BOOK ONE BLURB—: We’re the D’Artigo sisters: Half-human, half-Faerie, we’re savvy—and sexy—operatives for the Otherworld Intelligence Agency. But our mixed-blood heritage short-circuits our talents at all the wrong times. My sister Delilah shapeshifts into a tabby cat whenever she’s stressed. Menolly’s a vampire who’s still trying to get the hang of being undead. And me? I’m Camille—a wicked-good witch. Except my magic’s as unpredictable as the weather, as my enemies are about to find out the hard way... At the Wayfarer Inn, a portal to Otherworld and the local hangout for humans and beasties alike, a fellow operative, Jocko, has been murdered. Every clue points to Shadow Wing, the soul-munching, badass leader of the Subterranean Realms. He’s made it clear that he aims to raze humankind to the ground, turning both Earth and Otherworld into his private playground. Our assignment: Keep Shadow Wing and his minions from creeping into Earth via the Wayfarer. The demons figure they’re in like Flynn. After all, with only my bumbling sisters and me standing in the way, how can they miss? But we’ve got a secret for them: Faulty wiring or not, nobody kicks ass like the D’Artigo girls… ✥ ~ Goodreads | Witchling *'Book Trailers': Yasmine Galenorn - YouTube First Sentences # Witchling (2006) —Seattle is gloomy most any day of the year, but October can be especially rough in the bad weather department. # Changeling (2007) — The moon was high overhead, rounded and full like one of those snow globes human children like to play with at Christmastime. # Darkling (2007) — Magregor, if you think you're going to toss your cookies all over my clean counter, think again. # Dragon Wytch (2008) — There was pixie dust in the air. # Night Huntress (2008) — The late April night was unseasonably warm, so I'd left the window open a couple inches. # Demon Mistress (2009) — "Could you at least wait until I opened a window to shake that thing?" # Bone Magic (2009) — "Run! Get out of here!" Morio pushed me toward the iron gate. # Harvest Hunting (2010) — My nose quivered. # Blood Wyne (2010) — "I can't believe I need another new bartender." # Courting Darkness (2011) — Home. There it was-waiting for us. # Shaded Vision (2012) — "I'm going to be sick! Move!" Iris shoved past me and ran to the bathroom. I could hear her retching and then, after a moment, the toilet flushed and the sound of water ran in the sink. # Shadow Rising (2012) — I hadn't been home to Otherworld in a while—not for any length of time. # Haunted Moon (2013) — "Inhale. Slowly...That's it." # Autumn Whispers (2013) — I stood at the top of the ravine overlooking the waterfront below. # Crimson Veil (2014) — The sky was clear for once, though rain was forecast before morning. # Priestess Dreaming (2014) — I contemplated going back into the house, purse over my shoulder. Should I, or shouldn't I? Utter mayhem lay within. # Panther Prowling (2015) — "Do you think she knows what we're up to?" Menolly fretted. # Darkness Raging (Oct, 2015) — # Quotes * Yasmine Galenorn Quotes (Author of Witchling) * ~ Shelfari :“Prince Charming can go suck rocks. I've met my true love and he's a contractor” ― Yasmine Galenorn, Never After :“Some hurts can never be mended" he said. "No matter how much time passes. They tattoo themselves on our souls” ― Yasmine Galenorn :“Hate can only exist where people refuse to speak out against it.” ― Yasmine Galenorn, Shaded Vision :“Words can be powerful allies. Or enemies” ― Yasmine Galenorn, Songs of Love and Death: All-Original Tales of Star-Crossed Love Awards Read Alikes (suggestions) * Women of the Otherworld series * Horngate Witches series * Hollows series * Baba Yaga series * Guardian Witch series * Earth Witches series * Indigo Court series * Marla Mason series * Spellcrackers.com series * Wicked series (YA) * Cassandra Palmer series Faeries: * Fever series * October Daye series * Wicked Lovely series * Modern Tale of Faerie * Grimm Agency series * Abby Sinclair series * Connor Grey series * Crescent City series * Dark Swan Series * Dreg City series * Shadow Reader Series * Worldwalker Duology Shifters & Vampires & Supe cops & Hunters (in similar tome): * World of the Lupi series * Night Huntress series * Alpha and Omega series * Crimson Moon series * Kate Daniels series * Mercy Thompson series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter * Kitty Norville series * Jane Yellowrock series * Anna Strong Chronicles series * Chicagoland Vampires series * Dark-Hunter series * Dorina Basarab series * Sabina Kane series * Vampire Memories series * Guild Hunter series * Hunter Kiss series * Dark Ink Chronicles * Shaede Assassin series * Vampire Huntress Legend series Dragons * Jessie Shimmer series * InCryptid series * Phoenix Chronicles series * Firestorm of Dragons * Magicals Anonymous series * Edge Series, The * Sarah Beauhall series Trivia ~ ranked #1117 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Yasmine Galenorn's Books ~ Author *Otherworld series by Yasmine Galenorn ~ Goodreads *Yasmine Galenorn - FF *Sisters of the Moon / Otherworld - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Otherworld/Sisters of the Moon Series ~ Shelfari * Otherworld: Sisters of the Moon | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Sisters of the Moon - Otherworld series by Yasmine Galenorn ~ FictFact * Yasmine Galenorn - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) *Yasmine Galenorn - The Otherworld Series Reading Order: - Maryse's Book Blog *Yasmine Galenorn | Cozy-Mystery.Com Excerpts, Chapters, Freebies: *Crimson Veil By Yasmine Galenorn Read Free Online Overview - Summaries: *Bewitching! Yasmine Galenorn’s Otherworld Series by Stephanie Walters-Rowe *SFF AUTHOR Yasmine Galenorn | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy. *Book Monster Reviews: Q&A Interview and Giveaway with Yasmine Galenorn *Harvest Hunting by Yasmine Galenorn - from author blog *Yasmine Galenorn ~ Random REading *Yasmine Galenorn and her newest Urban Fantasy novel - Reno Books | Examiner.com World, Characters, etc: *Moon Stalker Wiki Page for Otherworld *Otherworld/Sisters of the Moon Series ~ Shelfari (characters let) *Series Timeline - Otherworld Wikipedia Other series: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Yasmine Galenorn: INDIGO COURT SERIES *Indigo Court series by Yasmine Galenorn ~ GR *A Chintz 'n China Mystery series by Yasmine Galenorn *Yasmine Galenorn · OverDrive: eBooks, audiobooks and videos for libraries Trailers: *Yasmine Galenorn - YouTube *▶ Witchling - YouTube *▶ CHANGELING--book video - YouTube *▶ Darkling - YouTube *▶ Dragon Wytch version 3 - YouTube Reviews: *Yasmine Galenorn | RT Book Reviews 1- Witchling (2006) *Witchling #3 by Yasmine Galenorn : Book Review 2- Changeling (2007) *Review: Changeling #2 by Yasmine Galenorn | Novel HeartbeatNovel Heartbeat *Travels Through Iest: Changeling by Yasmine Galenorn 3- Darkling (2007) *What Tami Said: Review: Darkling #3 by Yasmine Galenorn (Book 3 of the Otherworld series) *Mrs Giggles reviews: Darkling #3 by Yasmine Galenorn *Review: Darking #3 ~ Yasmine galenorn | Life With No Plot 4- Dragon Wytch (2008) 5- Night Huntress (2008) 6- Demon Mistress (2009) 7- The Shadow of Mist (2009) 8- Bone Magic (2009) 9- Harvest Hunting (2010) 10- Etched in Silver (2010) 11- Blood Wyne (2010) 12- Courting Darkness (2011) 13- Shaded Vision (2012) 14- Shadow Rising (2012) 15- Haunted Moon (2013) 16- Autumn Whispers (2013) *Autumn Whispers #16 by Yasmine Galenorn | Literary Escapism 17- Crimson Veil (2014) 18- Darkness Raging (2015) Interviews: *Today’s Guest is Yasmine Galenorn! | Lauren Dane *Yasmine Galenorn, Show Your Work! — New York Times & USA Today Bestselling *Welcome YASMINE GALENORN to my blog!!!! | Diana Pharaoh Francis — Diana Pharaoh Francis *INTERVIEW: Yasmine Galenorn – Grasping for the Wind *fangs_fur_fey: Interview with Yasmine Galenorn *Amberkatze's Book Blog: Author Interview with Yasmine Galenorn (+ Contest) *A Book Obsession..: Early Review: Crimson Veil by Yasmine Galenorn *Yasmine Galenorn-Interview with the Author | The Reading Cafe *Paranormal Chick! | Yasmine Galenorn Author: *Yasmine Galenorn and Galenorn En/Visions *Life on the Fringe - blog *FAQ Page *Goodreads | Yasmine Galenorn (Author of Witchling) *Yasmine Galenorn at Evergreen *Yasmine Galenorn | RT Booklovers Convention *Yasmine Galenorn | The Evergreen State College Community, Fan Sites: *Moon Stalker Forum - Index *Welcome, My Moon Stalkers - fan site fo *Yasmine Galenorn - YouTube *Yasmine Galenorn (yasminegalenorn) on Myspace *YasmineGalenorn (YasmineGalenorn) on Twitter *NYT Bestselling Author Yasmine Galenorn--Fan Page *yasmine galenorn on Tumblr Gallery of Book Covers Inked (Otherworld 0.5) by Karen Chance.jpg|0.5. Inked (2010) ~ anthology edited by Karen Chance; "Etched in Silver" by Yasmine Galenorn— Art by Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6432786-inked Book 03-witchling-Yasmine.jpg|1. Witchling (2006-Otherworld) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art by Tony Mauro ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-witchling.htm Changeling (Otherworld #2) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|2. Changeling (2007—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-changeling.htm 3. Darkling (Otherworld #3) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|3. Darkling (2008—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-darkling.htm Dragon wytch-cover.jpg|4. Dragon Wytch (2008—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-dragonwytch.htm 5 Night Huntress (Otherworld #5) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|5, Night Huntress (2009—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-nighthuntress.htm 6. Demon Mistress (Otherworld #6) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|6. Demon Mistress (2009—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-demonmistress.htm 7 Bone Magic (Otherworld #7) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|7. Bone Magic (2010—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-bonemagic.htm 8-Harvest Hunting (Otherworld #8) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|8. Harvest Hunting (2010—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-harvesthunting.htm 9-Blood Wyne (Otherworld #9) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|9. Blood Wyne (2010—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-bloodwyne.htm 4.5. Magic Dreams in Hexed (2011) anthology .jpg|9.5. Hexed (2011) anthology edited by Ilona Andrews, "Ice Shards" by Yasmine Galenorn —Art: Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9633064-hexed 9.5. Ice Shards (Otherworld #9.5) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|9.5. "Ice Shards" (2011) ~ Short story by Yasmine Galenorn|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-hexed.htm 10. Courting Darkness (Otherworld #10) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|10. Courting Darkness (2011—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-courtingdarkness.htm 11. Shaded Vision (Otherworld #11) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|11. Shaded Vision (2012—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-shadedvision.htm 12. Shadow Rising (Otherworld #12) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|12. Shadow Rising (2012—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-shadowrising.htm 13-Haunted Moon (Otherworld #13) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|13. Haunted Moon (2013—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-hauntedmoon.htm Autumn Whispers (Otherworld:Sisters of the Moon #14) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|14. Autumn Whispers (2013—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link= http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-autumnwhispers.htm Crimson Veil (Otherworld:Sisters of the Moon #15) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|15. Crimson Veil (2014—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-crimsonveil.htm Priestess Dreaming (Otherworld:Sisters of the Moon #16) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|16. Priestess Dreaming (2014—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-priestessdreaming.htm Panther Prowling (Otherworld:Sisters of the Moon #17) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|17. Panther Prowling (Jan 27, 2015—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-pantherprowling.htm Category:Selkies Category:Necromancers Category:Portals and Teleportation Category:Witches as Main Supe Category:Faeries as Main Supe Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Succubus and Incubus Category:Dragons Category:Vampires Category:Gargoyles Category:Djinn Category:Rakshasas Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Underworld Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Faeries Category:Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies Category:Super Animals Category:Series Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Female Lead Category:Kitsune and Fox Shifters Category:Unicorns and Magical Creatures Category:Changelings Category:Morrigan, Ravens, Crows Category:Harpies Category:Companion Series Category:Reincarnation, Rebirth, Reborn...